leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Kyranmat/Champion Concept: Helios, the Solar Sentinel
|health = 65 |attack = 25 |spells = 100 |difficulty = 75 |hp = 480 |mana = 417 |damage= 35 |range = 550 |armor = 14 |magicresist = 45 |attackspeed = 0.7 |healthregen = 0.417 |manaregen = 0.472 |speed = 350 }} Helios, the Solar Sentinel is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities Helios shoots a small sun at a target that explodes deals x(+ y% ability power) magic damage. |cooldown=15 |cost= |costtype=Mana |range=800 }} Helios creates a flash of light in a cone, blinding the enemy for a short duration. |range=560 |cooldown= |cost=60 |costtype=Mana }} Helios sends out a pulse of solar energy. Deals a(+ b% ability power) initial magic damage and c magic damage over 5 seconds on hit. |range=950 |cooldown=20 |cost= |costtype=mana }} Helios gathers energy from the sun, increasing his ability power by 10/25/45 and his basic attacks apply a debuff that reduces the target's magic resist by 5/10/15 for 10 seconds. |cooldown= |cost=150 |costtype=mana }} Quotes Upon Selection * "May the Sun guide us all." Attacking * "Taste the Sun's fury!" * "You cannot douse the Sun!" * "I shall purge the darkness within you!" Movement * "At your command, Summoner." * "I long for the light." * "I shall drive out darkness." * "May the Sun bring light to them." Taunt * "Don't ask for the heat if you can't take the flames." * "Try to put me out. I dare you." Joke * "Burn, baby, burn!" * "Apply water to burned area." Lore "Wherever there is darkness, I will be there to purge it." - Helios Helios, born to a family of Sun-worshipers, was always a quiet and awkward child. He was pale, his skin brighter than the sun itself, and his eyes were a beautiful golden-yellow. His parents worried, as he never interacted with the other children. However, when he entered his teens, he began to show interest in fitness, and and equal interest in his family's worship. He would juggle fitness and worship equally. His parents saw this as a good sign, that perhaps he would start interacting more with other children. This sign would soon go away, as soon after something happened that would keep him from socializing at all. On the day of his eighteenth birthday, Helios began to glow with the might of the Sun's rays. His family and peers watched in awe as he began to ascend, glowing brighter and brighter. Finally, after a bright flash of light, Helios transformed. The air around him began to heat up. It was as if he had become the Sun itself. Everyone in the small village saw this as a blessing, that Helios was a savior, there to free them from the darkness. It was not long until Noxus discovered his existence. They came to Helios' village, and demanded Helios join their ranks, else they slaughter the village. But Helios could sense the darkness in their hearts, knowing that they would slaughter his village whether he joined them or not. Infuriated, Helios attacked the Noxians with the might of the Sun, incinerating them all. Helios took it upon himself to purge the darkness from everyone's hearts, and destroy those who could not be saved. Soon after, he heard tell of the Institute of War, and departed his village to join the League of Legends in hope of cleansing the darkness within everyone. Feel free to leave quote or lore suggestions! Also, if you think I should change the mana costs, let me know! Category:Custom champions